Burakazi Island
by redCammie257
Summary: Burakazi Island is the most elite and top secret school in the world! So what happens when Cammie and her brothers (Classmates) go on an exchange! An exchange where? Well were else but Gallagher Academy for rich snobs of course! However Cammie and her bro's begg to differ as they know their secret! So watch as Cammie and boys reek havic (Change Grant to Drake, sorry guys)
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Jason" I yelled "Grants only a few kilometers away" With that me and Jason sped up. Half an hour later we're the first ones to the checkpoint. Next were Drake, Tyler and Diego and 10 minutes later Bull with a knocked out Edie on his back. My brothers and I all started shaking our heads at this; Edie was never good at cross-country let alone with the assassin twist to it. Drake then walked up to the knocked out Edie and woke him up instantly with the scent vials. I saw a shadow move realising who it was, dropped to one and said with my head bowed "Headmaster Guernero". The boys did the same thing once realising who was there.

Beat your wondering why the sudden show of respect and cross-country with an assassin twist, seriously? Well it's time for a PROPER History lesson (with the classified bits)

**Ok, I know that was REALLY short but I did have more but one of my siblings deleted my story so I have to start again! Hopefully soon I will have more!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and Ally Carter owns all**

**Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Tell me what you think!**

I'm warning you now if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE goes and passes this EXTREMLY CLASSIFIED information onto another person, animal or mechanical device, than you better be sleeping with a gun and two eyes open...come to think of it I wouldn't even bother trying to do ANYTHING because I will find you within the hour! Ok, so now that, that is cleared up, here I go.

I'm Cameron Morgan...Yes, the daughter of Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, Niece of Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend (no one knows his name other than a few ADULTS. Well I'm the exception to that). Plus to top it all of my Godfather is Joe Solomon. So to say the least I was born to be Awesome: and just to prove my awesome point, I'm the FIRST girl EVER to attend my extremely selective and TOP secret school. So put that in your Cherry pie and cook it! At the age of 7, the legendary Chameleon had been on 51 successful missions in only 3 years and was one of CIA's best agents. Legend was that he was guy and in his late 20's! Well I told legend to stick it up its butt because I was the Chameleon and was meant to be in my 2nd year of school, but again I was an exception because I was learning Yr 7 work and having no trouble with it.

The next year on my birthday we got an unexpected visitor, Headmaster Guernero and that's how I ended up at Burakazi Island! That's the name of my school, which I'm assuming you didn't know because its EXTREMLY CLASSIFIED! Why is it called that? Well our founder Jordan Burakazi, he discovered our Island and decided that it would be the perfect place to train overachieving spies and assassins. Before you ask, No I can't tell you the location of the Island because then Headmaster Guernero would have my head not just as a snack but for breakfast, Lunch and Dinner too. So yeah it's an awesome place for an academy of our specialty but still a kids going to miss their family. Now and again our (for the lack of a better word) Harsh Teaches let us visit our families but There's a catch (there's always a catch) we're doing a mission at the same time! That gets annoying! So most of the time we're family less but that's why I called my classmates, my brothers because we just who spend basically every second of the day with each other and no one else, so we become family to each other.

The History lesson is finished... for now. So I'll get on with what happening and remember DON'T repeat this to ANY Person, Animal, Mechanical Device or anything else, otherwise I would beg for forgiveness!

**Please tell me what you think, I'm open for suggestions!**

**Also if it's to short of an update and I should make it longer please tell me!**

**Thanks :D**

**P.S. Ally Carter owns most of the Characters and a few other things**

**Red out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your next Mission is to keep your covers while under the watchful eye of Gallagher Academy students, go get packed, Helipad 10 minutes"

With that we all left to go to our rooms.

Gallagher, that mean I get to see Mum, Dad, Joe and if I'm lucky Aunt Abby and Uncle Ed (even if he insists on being called Uncle Townsend)! Unlucky for them, I was in a phase of wanting to break havoc on anything and everyone! This was going to be fun!

**_7.10 Minutes later_**

I'm walking out of my room with my bag and Civilian clothes on. Which by the way was chosen by our Teachers and this time I had faded jeans, aqua vans and an I 3 Australia singlet top and my hair bright Red and tied in a pony for the mission! Awesome! You might be thinking that Bright red hair, won't that attract attention? Well yes, but I'm the Chameleon so if I don't want to be seen, I won't be!

**_50 Seconds to go_**

All the boys and I are on the plane ready to go. Jason at the back cleaning and checking all gadgets or weapons we might need for the mission. While Edie is finding out anything and everything about Gallagher and its students. Diego of course is getting ready for the flight in the co-pit. Then Tyler and bull are in the middle row taking about anything to do with fighting. Drake and I, as always are waiting in the first row for Headmaster Guernero, So that he can tell us the extra details of the Mission

**_4 hours later_**

_"Drop off point 2 minutes away, get in to position_" comes a voice over the speakers

I smile and stand up while the other groan but do the same thing and take our positions.

_"1 minute till drop off point" _We open the door of the plane

_"3,2,1 drop off point underneath us" _At this all the boys jumped out of the plane but I just smile and laugh because I knew what the drop off point is and if I waited 10 more seconds I would miss it! They of course didn't know this because Headmaster G had said it to the pilots but I had overheard (as usual)

_"Cameron!" _came Headmaster Guernero's voice over the speakers. That was the last thing I heard as I jumped out the plane

What can I say for a Teenage girl I annoy a lot of people!

We were free falling so I fixed myself up so I would hit the ground at a slower pace. With a few summersaults and I hit the ground. Right next to an extremely large patch of mud, which had the boys although it trying to get out. When they didn't hear me start complaining about the mud they looked up and realising that I was standing on dry ground and laughing. "You knew didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Drake exclaimed almost shouting at me. He didn't shout of course because he knew that then I would never help them. Plus make the mission living hell; they learnt that the hard way.

"Get the 2nd scent vial out and pour drops were you want to step and then step, your bag of clothes is in the tree behind me, I have to talk to Joe." And with that I left their pissed off looks behind me to go look for my Godfather and his co-ops class. 2 minutes later I had found them and hacked (undetected) into their coms-unit and was listening to what Joe was saying. After I got the information I needed I went back to the boys.

Now huddled in a circle while I told them what I had heard "Gallagher will have to capture us (at this heard a few snorts of laughter) while we covertly take the USB's that they are guarding. The catch, they know our faces and we are associates with each other" At this all the boys growled that meant that we had to meet each other often for the mission. Now that just made this mission even harder, but I guess that the point.

"Snajper (Jason) take The Baxter Girls USB while she tailing Kunoichi (Me) and Nagy (Bull)" Came Drake voice over the coms-unit. Rebecca's USB was taken undetected by Jason. Then I saw the senator's daughter trailing Edie and only 10 meters away from Drake. "Koploper (Drake), Furi (Edie) is being trailed by McHenry is 7 o'clock to you" I said into the coms-unit. Then a minute later "Atrums (Diego) Tina and Anna are walking behind you; their USBs are still to be taken." We now had 13 of the 15 of the girls USB's.

"Kunoichi remember you're not the leader" said Drake.

"Yes, Ok Koploper, just make sure your faster than me next time" what I'm not the leader you ask, well that's because I break to many rules to get the job done and I'm also the youngest since all the boys are 18 or 17 turning 18 and I'm only 16. On the other hand not being the leader has its advantages and I make the most of them.

All the boys chuckled at my retort to Drake while I took the 2nd last USB

"Kunoichi have you..." "Done! And Lutador (Tyler)..." "Got it" replied Tyler before I could finish.

"Team meet me at Solomon" and with that we all made our way towards Joe.

"Hey Joe, your girls lost, and here are their USB's." I say in a bored sort of sweet voice.

"Good, I'll call them back and see you at Gallagher" "See you" I reply while turning my back to him and walking towards the boys.

"Drakes talking to the Headmaster?" I ask. The boys all nod. "Well let's hop in the chopper and wait for him"

Drake-Koploper (leader, Dutch)

Jason- Snajper (sniper- Croatian)

Bull- Nagy (large- Hungarian)

Edie- Furi (stealth- Romanian)

Tyler- Lutador (fighter- Portuguese)

Diego- Atrums (speed- Latvian)

Cammie- Kunoichi (female ninja- Japan(Converted to English letters))

**Here you go next chapter!**

**Red out!**

**P.S. Ally Carter owns most**


	4. Chapter 4

**_On the Chopper_**

"Please Drake, why can't we sneak in" I wine

"Because Cammie we need to introduce ourselves properly the headmaster told me himself there is to be no funny business" At this I let out an un-lady like snort 'so that's what he's calling it these days' .(**Deep breath**) "please" I beg again "it'll be hilarious!"

"No Cammie!"

All they boys can see what's about to happen and are holding back laughs. Drake doesn't notice of course because he's too busy arguing with me. Since he's not agreeing with me I bring out the advantage of being a girl and the youngest, I sit on his lap, gently rub his arm and give him my irresistible puppy dog

"Please Draaake" I say dragging out his name

He gives in "Yes ok you can do it" at his answer I put a massive smirk on my face and go back to my seat and sit. 30 seconds later Drake is out of the daze and as soon as he notices my smirk

"Shit! I just agreed to her didn't I?" At that the boys all start nodding and my smirk just got bigger.

He shake his head and says "So i suppose you have a plan?"

"Of course I do! Do u take me as a fool?!" I exclaim in a posh voice which brings snorts of laughter from the boys and a D glare (I named a glare after Drake because he uses it so often)! "Get on with it" he growled at me

"Ok calm down, here's my plan..."

We are now sneaking into Gallagher; with no permission of course! That's why I love being the youngest, not the leader and the only girl, because Drake will get the blame for this not me (**insert smirk**)!

Once we're all in the Grand Entrance, I count to 80 and when no one comes we slip into the Grand Hall (eating place thingy _(A/N not American nor do I have one of things sooo could be saying the wrong thing, but any how)_) to setup.

**15 minutes later**

Stragglers are still coming into the Hall.

If we did that back at our school we would be have 100 laps of the Island and 500x3 of every type of workout you can think of! Whereas, their punishment is a Term's worth of cleaning Professor Fibbs lab. Unfair!

My mother steps up to the podium "Students, I would like to introduce the Ornifie (or-ni-fie) Zubz College" (Our Cover)

At this note I whispered now into my comms and the grand halls door fling open. Jason and I point our laser-blaze-starters towards them and the doors burst into flames (fake flames don't worry). While everyone's attention was on the boys, Jason and I slipped out from our hiding spots and stood at the front of the room.

I nodded at Edie and whispered "stop the flames" he nodded back and with that the flames stopped and gasps erupted through the hall. By this time everyone bar me were up the front. I could see Joe searching the crowd for me but had no hope, since I was behind him.

"Ornifie Zubz College please introduce yourselves" and with that Mum handed over the microphone to Diego.

"Names: Diego, Mechanical specialist, codename: Atrums" All the boy did the same thing up until Drake. "The names Drake, codenames Koploper and I'm the team's captain."

Drake was putting on an Australian accent and the whole hall took in a deep breath as if there heart were about to melt. I then walked out of my hiding spot, laughing, and took the microphone.  
"Hey guys, I'm Cameron but if you want to hang with me and me mates then its Cam or Cammie. The codenames Kunoichi and all of these bozos and me are from the OZ College."  
I went over to the boys who were now sitting down and we all started eating. God the creme burle was to die for!  
At this Joe came over "Oz college your rooms are in the north dorms, your names are on the doors, Good night."  
With that we left and headed to our rooms.

_**…Time Lapse…**_

That night I lay on my bed thinking, what can I do that will annoying the hell out of everyone?

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Diego's in front of me about to pour a bucket of cold water over me. I know what you're thinking, A highly trained operative like you? Shouldn't you be able to wake yourself up in the morning? Well, no, sadly that is the only flaw in my spying skills that I can't get rid of and don't worry Headmaster Guernero has tried, multiple times.

When Diego realised I was awake I heard him mutter "Damn!" and walked out of the room. I quickly got changed into the OZ College "Uniform" and ran down stairs the breakfast.

Half way through Breakfast Aunt Abby came and to us and gave us our timetables.

Cameron

Sophomore

p1. ancient History

p2. Protection & Enforcement

& Enforcement

ops

In other words BORING! However, come to think of it I was loner and none of the boys were there to tell me to behave...so...time to wreak havoc (insert evil laugh)!

Ok so Ancient History I was still half asleep even after my 4 chocolate and whipped cream loaded waffles so havoc didn't break but I wouldn't be worried since I had a double of P&E!

I walk into the PE barn to see all the girls are already there and warming up. When Tina; I think she said her name was; saw me, she called me over. I had nothing else to do so might as well go talk to her.

"So is it true that your Mother is the Director of the Australian Spy agency? Is that why you're the only girl here? Is that why you're the youngest?"

At this I simply raised any eyebrow and asked "and where did you hear that from?" of course I knew where she had heard the rumour because I had started it but hey I had to make it believable.

She answered with "I have my sources, now so is it true?"

At this stage my father (he's the P&E teacher at Gallagher) walked in.

"Suppose you'll find out soon enough" and walked off.

The whole time I had been communicating through our "language" (which consisted of bumps against something, pulls of the hair and many other things"

"Hey Dad, can you ask us what moves we know, please"

"And why would I do that cam?"

"So I can make sure that they won't mess with me"

"Doubt you'll need to do that but whatever you want"

"Thanks daddy"

Then the Class started

"so girls who knows the move Foulness Hammer of the Cat?"

Everyone put their hands up

"and who knows how to do it"

Everyone kept their hands up.

"what about the Nineteen Immortals Toe"

A few put their hands down, when Dad asked if they could do it.

"Spin of Six Hawks"

Now very few had their hands up for being able to do it.

"Flying possum Tackle"

No one knew it, well other than me. When they realised my hand was still up, GASP!, was all that was heard.

**Yes I know I've been like dead! **

**Any how, _anyone got suggestions? Cause I'm stumped at the moment!_**

**Hope you can forgive...**

**3 Red! :)**


End file.
